A Slip of the Tongue
by ShakespeareIsMyMuse
Summary: Steve is knocked for six when Danny's tongue accidently slips…now wait a second, just what are you thinking? : o


ShakespeareIsMyMuse

**DISCLAIMER: I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do so solemnly swear that I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its affiliates, which includes: any familiar story plots, creation of original characters belonging to the show, cast and crew. Rights, property and ownership belong rightfully and wholly to CBS and its Original Creator: Leonard Freeman (1920-1974), also to reboot creators: Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, and Roberto Orci.**

**I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do however claim ownership of any unrecognizable characters and the formation of plot(s) that follows. Any invention or similarity of any character or plot line that is seen here after represented really or fictitiously, alive or dead, is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

*Exhales* I hope that about covers everything. *Cracks Neck* Now, on with the story.

**Enjoy.**

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

**Summary:** Steve is knocked for six when Danny's tongue accidently slips…

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

**A Slip of the Tongue**

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Not wanting to leave Steve, Mary Ann and Joan McGarrett alone for the holidays –and possibly suffer through, yet another, dysfunctional family reunion with the illustrious Doris— Danny Williams invites them to spend Christmas and New Year's in the Garden State.

Excited to share his childhood hometown with his friends and bring his daughter back to the place of her birth for the first time in six years, Danny packed the five of them up and traded in (albeit, temporarily) the _Aloha_ spirit for the fifty six hundred mile trek back East…

…in the middle of December…

…where the average temperature hovers somewhere around thirty degrees…

…depending…

…sometimes it's a little warmer…

…other times…

…a _lot_ colder…

… for some good ol' fashion family fun and togetherness at the Williams' Residence in Secaucus, New Jersey.

Two (practically) native Hawaiians, two New Jersey transplants and a California born toddler arrived and soon found themselves bundled Doughboy thick in warm sweats and sweaters next to a beautifully roaring fire amidst a truly festive scene.

Outside abundant, heavy snowflakes showered down from above. Inside looked like Times Square met the Peppermint Forest*—there were so many flashing lights and striped decorations all over the place, the McGarrett's might, at one point, have been tempted to wear sunglasses—with an enormous Douglas Fir tree as its centerpiece that could have put Rockefeller Center to shame.

However, despite the happy chatter among multiple generations of family that were crammed into the modest five bedroom colonial one quasi-complaint could be heard among them…

"_God, mom, it's __**freezing**__ in here_," Danny exclaimed to his mother, as he rubbed his arms through the wool of his heavy dark green sweater.

Danielle Williams***** stared as her son in disbelief as she passed by him in the hallway, "_My goodness_, Daniel, I already have the heat up to seventy eight degrees. We're all going to be melting in here pretty soon between the radiators and the fireplace," she told him as she pushed the thermostat up to eight five.

"Sorry, mom," Danny told her, as they walked back into the living room; before shrugging, "what can I say it's a lot colder here in New Jersey, than it is back home."

Conversations –and all movement, really—ceased at those words. Jaws dropped at the dinner table, heads turned –in almost—slow motion and looks of astonishment cloaked faces.

Even Danny's face contorted itself in confusion. The words had rolled off of his tongue...so _truthfully_… so _naturally_… that even he, himself, couldn't believe what he had just heard with his own ears…_**from his**_ _**own mouth**_.

In an effort to keep the laughter at bay, Steve picked up his beer and chugged it; his throat muscles were killing him as he forced the liquid down—swallowing loudly. Setting down the empty bottle next to him, the SEAL now held his fist to his mouth; attempting to hold both the remaining liquid and hilarity in.

Even Mary and Grace had to fight to contain their fit of giggles threatening to escape. As for Joan…well at two and a half everything is funny so she just continued to squeal happily with delight as she had been doing most of the day.

"_**Shut up**_," Danny said, eyeing certain siblings in particular. His voice was laced with annoyance… at himself. "_**I heard it**_," he said through gritted teeth, depositing another three imported Hawaiian longboards on the dining room table.

"So, Danny, how's life _back home in Hawaii_?" one of his sisters asked a lively grin etched into her features. And even though he narrowed his eyes at her, Danny had a smile on his lips; although those actions combined probably added to the already erupting laughter.

Steve reached up and massaged one shoulder, while Mary Ann mirrored the action on the other.

A mischievous smile on his face, "Welcome to the _dark side_, Danno…" Steve started.

"…we've been _waiting_ for you," Mary finished, with a playful smirk of her own.

Sighing, Danny shook his head—smile still fixed—, "and now I smile, because you have finally driven me insane," he said, allowing himself to laugh along with everyone else.

It just goes to show, that sometimes there's no one quite like family for the holidays.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

**Muse's Notes:**

**1. Asterisk Index:**

*******Danielle Williams:** A long time ago—before we were officially introduced to Danny's mother on the show—I started writing a story that involved the rest of the Detective's family from back East. And while the story, to this day, still remains only half written; I didn't have a name for the woman at the time and thought it would be cute for Danny to be named after his mom. So I gave her the name Danielle and, also a much different personality from that of Melanie Griffith's "Clara Williams". I'm sorry, but the _"hippy dippy love in/I'm so spacy/I want everyone to fawn all over me"_ act for a mother just doesn't add up to the personality and outcome of one Detective Daniel Williams; in my mind anyway—others may feel differently.

So, since it is my story I decided that I wanted to keep the character that I liked instead. Cool?

Personally, I also have a strong dislike for Doris McGarrett as well, but at least she is something I can work with….without feeling the _**strong urge**_ to just _bitch slap_ her somewhere…sorry Clara.

Oh, you will all understand one day…a long while from now when I eventually get that quite lengthy tale finished : )

***Times Square met the Peppermint Forest:** I always imagined Danny's family to have just as loud and exuberant a personality as he does;_ especially_ around the holidays. I am not really sure why though, but they so strike me as the type of people who would have flashing lights galore and the best house to party in on the block.

Oh, great, now I want to go : (

***H50***

2. This short little ficlet was inspired by [me re-watching] the episode _Hana I Wa 'Ia_ (3.14), where Danny states in front of Steve, a Judge and many, many other witnesses that the island of Oahu, Hawaii is in fact, his and his daughter's home. And if the surrounding situations had been less demanding at the moment, I am more than positive that Steve would have busted from sheer excitement at hearing Danny utter those very words. Although, I am not really sure how Christmas ended up sneaking in here; it is May after all and I normally don't start thinking about Christmas until July…I guess I'm a little early this year.

3. Not that she is going to read this (at least, probably not any time soon) and the fact that my sister is so not a H50 fan (_I know, right?_), but today is my niece's birthday and it just happens to fit in perfectly with my family theme…

… So …

**Happy 3****rd**** Birthday Nahla!**

**: )**

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

-It is with a light and open heart, along with a great deal of anticipation that you, my reader, enjoy my work, just as with all my writing, it really means a great deal to me.

-Reviews and/or constructive criticism are not required here, but are always welcome.

-Flames are not required nor are they welcome; and while I cannot stop you from posting them, I will warn you, I usually don't take them to heart.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Muse : )


End file.
